A Cry For Help
by Prince Sharpe
Summary: When Draco gets into an abusive relationship with Blaise, he turns to Harry for help - but will he?


Hey everyone, this is my first fic. I hope you like it.

Title: A Cry For Help

Author: Prince Sharpe

Rating: R (for later chapters)

Pairing: HP/DM

Word Count: 992

Summary: When Draco gets into an abusive relationship with Blaise, he turns to Harry for help – but will he?

Warnings: slash, some slight abuse

Notes: Post Hogwarts; the war has already ended, Voldemort is defeated

Disclaimers: You know the drill. All of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money from this.

Hedwig was often sent to deliver messages for Harry. But Hedwig wasn't just his post-owl; she was Harry's friend, so he allowed her to regularly go flying around for fun. Hedwig was on one of these flights when our story begins.

Hedwig was flying through the mountains hunting when she heard an angry voice. She flew toward the noise and she came upon a run-down castle. She perched on top of a window and peered down through the darkness.

Hedwig saw two men. One was yelling and the other was cowering in a corner of the room. Hedwig silently flew closer to get a better look. She could see that the two men looked familiar – from Hogwarts. Upon closer inspection, she could see that the man in the corner was Harry's old rival, Draco Malfoy.

Hedwig could tell that something very strange was happening because Draco was crying, something that she had never seen him do before. The other man started to speak, and Hedwig paid close attention.

"Why must you always disobey me? I told you to stay in the house, but you still went outside," screamed the man.

"Blaise, I'm sorry," Draco cried. "I didn't mean to upset you but it's been over a month since I've been he-"

"I don't care how long it's been!" Blaise interrupted. "After our

Lord's defeat your father left you with nothing. I took you in, I fed you, I clothed you, I loved you, and yet you could not do as I asked."

"But Blaise, why can't I – "

"SILENCE," Blaise interrupted again. "I took you in, and now you are indebted to me. You will do as I tell you," said Blaise, calming down.

"Yes Blaise," Draco replied.

"Now, come here my love," said Blaise with his arms held out in front of him.

Draco tentatively rose to his feet and slowly made his way toward Blaise. He fell into Blaise's embrace and relaxed as his back was rubbed lovingly.

"I love you," said Blaise softly.

"I love you too," replied Draco.

It happened so quickly that Draco did not have time to react. Blaise pulled away and slapped him hard across the face.

"Never speak unless I tell you to," he said. "Dinner will be in one hour. Don't be late."

With that, Blaise left the room. Draco could hear a soft click, informing him that Blaise had locked the door. Finally alone, Draco collapsed onto his bed and started crying.

After a while, Draco felt a weight upon his shoulder. He turned his head and found himself staring into the amber eyes of a snowy owl that looked very familiar.

"Hedwig?" Draco asked.

Hedwig nuzzled into Draco's chin and nipped at his finger affectionately. Draco sat up and stroked Hedwig softly. After a while he began to cry again.

"Oh Hedwig. I've been here for months now and besides Blaise, you're all that I've had any type of contact with. It's horrible here. Blaise beats me, he barely feeds me, and if I do one more thing that makes him angry I think he might kill me. What should I do?" asked Draco pleadingly.

But Hedwig had no response to give. She just looked up at him questioningly.

"Oh who am I kidding? You can't understand what I'm saying," said

Draco.

At that, Hedwig spread her wings and took flight.

"Wait a minute! Don't leave me alone..." Draco cried, but it was too late, for Hedwig was already out the window.

Draco fell upon his bed again, finally losing all hope. But a few minutes later Hedwig came back clutching a piece of parchment in one claw, a bottle of ink in the other, and carrying a quill and a piece of string in her beak.

"Hedwig, where did you find this?" Draco exclaimed.

Hedwig didn't respond. She just continued staring at him, her eyes twinkling, strangely reminiscent of someone that Draco knew very well.

"Draco, who are you talking to?" questioned Blaise from outside the door.

"No one," Draco replied, quickly scribbling down a message. He could hear Blaise taking out his keys, and he hurriedly tied the parchment to Hedwig's leg.

As Hedwig took flight, the door burst open. Blaise stood still for a moment, staring at the window that Hedwig had just soared through.

"What have you done?" he screamed.

"Noth-" Draco started to say, but a fist being shoved into his stomach quickly cut him off.

"I told you not to disobey me. Now you must pay the price," said Blaise with an evil glint in his eyes.

"No Blaise, please don't," Draco pleaded.

"Crucio!" cried Blaise and Draco began to scream in agony. He had been under the curse many times before but nothing made it easier to bear.

Flying away, Hedwig could hear Draco's desperate screams. She almost turned back but she knew that there was nothing that she would be able to do so she kept on going.

As she flew farther and farther away, Draco's screams became fainter and fainter, until they finally died away all together. Hedwig pressed on, flying faster than she had ever flown before, knowing how important this message was. She reached her destination in the middle of the night and Harry was already asleep.

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder and began nipping at him to wake him up.

Not liking being awoken so violently, Harry replied annoyed, "What is it Hedwig?"

Hedwig stuck out her leg to signify that she had a message for him. Harry glanced at the message and rolled over. "I'll read it tomorrow," was barely distinguishable coming from Harry's pillow. Hedwig jumped onto Harry's head and began nipping at his ear.

"Alright, alright. Give it to me" Harry cried.

He untied the message from Hedwig's leg and unrolled it. Inside, there were only three words. They were written very quickly, as if they were written in desperation: _Please help –Draco_


End file.
